When a mobile station requests a circuit-based call, a base station requests permission of resource allocation for the call from a control station. In other words, the control station manages radio resources for setting calls, and thus the permission by the control station is a prerequisite for controlling the calls (i.e., setting-up and release) for the mobile station that accesses the base station. With the permission of setting up the call, the mobile station occupies a given circuit until the call is disconnected.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a conventional circuit-based mobile communication system.
As shown therein, the system includes a mobile station (MS) 30, a base station (BS) 10 providing the MS 30 with wireless access, and a control station (CS) 20 controlling the BS 10 through a wired network connection.
The CS 20 performs radio resource allocation while considering inter-cell interference in different BSs, interfacing between networks, and collecting statistical data of radio resources.
In detail, the CS 20 receives a resource request from the MS 30, and manages the radio resources related to setting-up/releasing the calls and use of additional radio resources. In addition, the CS 20 collects statistical data of the radio resources to distinctively distribute the radio resource for each cell in consideration of the interference between the cells.
The CS 20 includes a medium access control (MAC) layer 21 and an upper layer 22.
The BS 10 that receives a request for primary radio resource allocation from the MS 30 and transmits the request to the CS 20, and includes a physical layer 11 and a physical layer controller 12.
FIG. 2 illustrates a method for allocating a radio resource in the conventional circuit-based mobile communication system.
As shown therein, a request for radio source allocation is transmitted to the physical layer controller 12 of the BS 12 from the MS 30 in Step S10 and transmitted to the MAC layer 21 of the CS 20 by the physical layer controller 12 in Step S11. The upper layer 22 receives the request from the MAC layer 21 in Step S13, permits the request while considering the inter-cell interference in different BSs in Step S14, and then allocates the corresponding radio source to the MS 30 through the physical layer controller 12.
However, an existing method for allocating a radio channel is inappropriate for packet transmission since the packet does not have a given occupancy time, and multiple users share a single circuit in the packet-type radio data communication service. In particular, it is difficult to apply the existing radio channel allocation method considering the inter-cell interference to the packet-based radio data communication service because the interference within the cell varies depending on the time and the amount of packets in the packet-based communication service.
Thus, the packet-based radio communication service requires another radio resource allocation method that is different from the existing method since the packet-based radio communication service is designed to provide massive data to multiple users that access a single circuit.
A MAC layer of the BS manages user information to provide a satisfactory service to a user, and thus the IEEE 802.16 manages a user identifier by using a service flow identifier (SFID), a connection identifier (CID), and a medium access control identifier (MAC ID). In other words, the MAC layer perceives a user with reference to a corresponding relationship between the MAC ID, SFID, and CID. In such a conventional method, however, identification of a user is complicated and a change in the status of service is not considered. Thus more simplified methods for managing the user ID and controlling the user according to the service-specific status are required.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, unless explicitly described to the contrary, it should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.